Cosmos
Cosmos was a clone trooper serving in the Galactic Republic. He was assigned to guard the entrance to the facility where the Zilllo Beast was being held. He was in question of the rifles the Republic equiped the soldiers, and ended up getting killed by the Zillo Beast. Early Life Cosmos was born in a cloning tank on the stormy water world of Kamino. He was cloned from the DNA of the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. When cloned, the Kaminoans used accelerated growth technology to mature him in half the time as a live-born. After born, he was subject to ten years of clone trooper training. In the training, there were thirteen levels. The training consisted of learning about every known planet in the galaxy, learning of elements such as snow, and mainly battle training. After he completed all thirteen levels, he was ready to begin his career as a clone trooper serving for the Galactic Republic. The Clone Wars Cosmos was one of the many clone troopers that served during the Clone Wars. Guarding The Zillo Beast After the Galactic Republic tested a new weapon on the desert world of Malastare, the weapon, named the Electro Proton Bomb, destroyed the droid forces participating in the battle, but caused a sinkhole unleashing the ancient Zillo Beast. The beast caused many problems for the Republic. After temporarily imobolizing the Zillo Beast, the Republic decided to bring the Zillo Beast to Coruscant for study. Doctor Sionver Boll was ordered to experiment on the Zillo Beast to produce new and indestructable Clone Trooper armor. However, one of the doctor's tests went wrong and angered the Zillo Beast. Meanwhile, outside the dome containing the Zillo Beast, Cosmos and another Clone Trooper gaurded the dome along with many other machinery and clones. Death When the Zillo Beast tried to escape, it caused a massive dent in the dome. Cosmos and two other troopers pointed their DC-15A Blaster Rifles at the dome, incase the Zillo Beast broke out. Cosmos was in question of the rifles him and the other troops had been equiped with. He wondered what damage they would do to the massive Zillo Beast. He asked that question to the trooper next to him, only to be told to shut up. The Zillo Beast inflicted another dent on the dome. It then broke through, sending giant pieces of the dome throughout the area. The pieces fell on Cosmos and all of the troopers around him, killing him and the other clones immediatly. Armor and Gear Cosmos was equiped only with standard clone trooper armor, along with a DC-15A Blaster Rifle. Personality and Traits Cosmos was not trusting of the Republic's weapons. He believed that the weapons the Republic had equiped him with were useless against the massive Zillo Beast. His mistrusts were proven valid when the Zillo Beast killed him, along with many other troopers. Behind The Scenes Like all clone troopers in The Clone Wars Television Series, Cosmos was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. His death was not revealed until the season two DVD was released. Appearances The Zillo Beast (First Appearance) Sources Clone Troopers in the Databank Star Wars Annual 2011 The Zillo Beast Strikes Back References